Unnamed Excelsior class starships
List of unnamed Federation starships of the . Haftel's transport In mid-2366, this starship transported Vice Admiral Anthony Haftel from Galor IV to rendezvous with the in Sector 396 in order to transport Lal back to Starfleet Research. ( ) in the synonymously-named TNG episode entitled . From a scene omitted from the script, it was implied that the ship was under Haftel's command, as he was in the captain's chair. The filmed version of this scene simply showed the two vessels (as pictured), as to indicate the admiral's arrival.}} Hanson's transport On stardate 43997.6, this starship transported Admiral J.P. Hanson and Lieutenant Commander Shelby to rendezvous with the at Jouret IV to review the disappearance of the New Providence colony. After confirming the disappearance of the colony was a result of a Borg attack, Hanson returned to Starbase 324 aboard this vessel to discuss strategy with Starfleet Command. ( ) Henry's transport In late-2367, this starship transported Vice Admiral Thomas Henry to rendezvous with the , where Henry was to observe a hearing conducted by Norah Satie and Jean-Luc Picard. ( ) from . The ship itself was not described in the script.}} Sector 21528 ships In the mid-24th century, three ships of this class were assigned to Sector 21528 after the Cardassian Central Command announced its intentions to annex the Minos Korva system, in Sector 21527, and install orbital outposts around three planets in the system. These assignments complemented a response from the Federation government to the Cardassian plans. ( ) }} Hastur's task force In early 2372, these two starships, accompanied by the and the , were part of Admiral Hastur's task force that arrived at Deep Space 9 to assist the space station against the Klingons during the first Battle of Deep Space 9. The two ships later remained on patrol near the station following the Klingon withdrawal. ( ) These same ships later visited Deep Space 9 in 2373. ( ) They were also among the first ships to arrive at Deep Space 9 after the Dominion retreat, following Operation Return. ( ) Gilhouly's task force In mid-2373, these two starships, accompanied by three starships, were part of Admiral Gilhouly's task force that arrived at Deep Space 9 to assist the space station against the Dominion threat, shortly after they entered the Alpha Quadrant and were joined by the Cardassian Union. ( ) These same ships were also present for the Federation's counter strike at the first Battle of Chin'toka in late 2374. ( ) Stationed at Deep Space 9 This starship was stationed at Deep Space 9 when Dukat arrived at the station aboard Dukat's battle cruiser. ( ) Second Fleet In late 2373, these starships were among those assembled as the Second Fleet. While the Dominion attacked Deep Space 9, during the second Battle of Deep Space 9, these ships crossed the Cardassian border and destroyed the Dominion shipyards on Torros III. These ships later joined with the and , following the evacuation of DS9, for a counterattack against the Dominion forces. ( ) Stationed at Starbase 375 These two starships, along with six starships, were on patrol near Starbase 375, while the was stationed there, early during the Dominion War in 2374. Other ships present during those periods included the , , and . ( ) File:Excelsiors at SB375-1.jpg|Two Excelsior''s, the and the File:Excelsiors at SB375-2.jpg|Two ''Excelsior''s, the ''Defiant File:Federation starbase patrolled by Federation starships.jpg|Two Excelsior''s, the ''Defiant, and six Miranda''s Operation Return These '''starships' gradually came together, composed of elements from the Second and Fifth Fleets at the starbase, in order to prepare to retake Deep Space 9. ( ) File:Starbase 375 task force-1.jpg|Seven Excelsior''s, four Federation attack fighters, the , , File:Starbase 375 task force-2.jpg File:Federation fleet departs Starbase 375.jpg File:Federation taskforce departs Starbase 375.jpg File:Federation fleet prepares to engage Dominion fleet.jpg Gailia's prison starbase patrols These two '''starships', along with five starships we on patrol near this Federation starbase where Quark's cousin was imprisoned. ( ) First Battle of Chin'toka These starships, including the and , were involved in the first Battle of Chin'toka in late 2374. ( ) Deep Space 9 patrol In 2375, these three starships, belonging to the Ninth Fleet, were patrolling near Deep Space 9 during the departure of General Martok's cavalry group. ( ) Second Battle of Chin'toka This starship participated in the second Battle of Chin'toka where it was destroyed by the Breen. ( ) Battle of Cardassia In 2375, numerous of these starships departed Deep Space 9 for the Invasion of Cardassia. One was among the first ships to be destroyed by the Dominion in that battle. ( ) File:Federation Alliance fleet departs DS9.jpg File:Federation Alliance fleet departing DS9.jpg File:Excelsior class, battle of Cardassia.jpg|An Excelsior class is destroyed in the Battle of Cardassia File:Alpha Quadrant fleet.jpg Dilithium processing facility In 2378, this starship was stationed near a dilithium processing facility in the Alpha Quadrant. ( ) Defense of Earth s emergence from transwarp network|An Excelsior-class (upper right) escorts USS Voyager}} In mid-2378, this starship, stationed near the Sol system, was dispatched by Admiral Owen Paris to a defensive point near an opening Borg transwarp aperture near Earth. This ship, along with a task force of several other Federation starships, opened fire on the emerging Borg sphere, and assisted in its destruction. Following the emergence of from the debris, the starships assisted in escorting Voyager back to Earth. ( ) bg:Безименни кораби от клас Екселсиор de:Weitere Raumschiffe der Excelsior-Klasse ja:名称不明エクセルシオ級 Excelsior class